


[翻譯]A Game of Choices博弈之擇

by iceblue_lights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceblue_lights/pseuds/iceblue_lights
Summary: 「今天，我們有個選擇的遊戲，一個是你從出生就開始撫養的男孩，一個是你從下水道開始拉拔的男孩？你選哪一個？」





	[翻譯]A Game of Choices博弈之擇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Game of Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489394) by [StarlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingGirl/pseuds/StarlingGirl). 



> 作者 StarlingGirl　譯者: iceblue_lights  
> 原作Inspired by trueamericanenglish's Gif圖組(http://trueamericanenglish.tumblr.com/post/29645681654)

沉寂無聲。  
  
頭部有種強烈毆打造成的一股熟悉的、隱隱疼痛的、嗡嗡作響的寂靜，Lestrade眨著眼睛，眼瞼無力地睜開，他嘗試著要抬起手觸碰頭部，要確認流血情況，但他辦不到， _我癱瘓了_ ，他想。他試圖移動雙腿，沒有動靜，他知道自己正坐著，他想這對一個受傷的人來說，這實在是個奇怪的姿勢，車禍嗎？也許，他伸長了耳朵，想傾聽看是否有正在靠近的警笛的尖嚎聲，受損引擎的嘶響，人們的叫喊聲。  
  
仍舊一片寂靜。片刻之後，靜默被破解了，一些輕柔的聲音稀釋了無聲的狀態，衣料的窸窣聲與腳步的輕敲，連同孩子的哭泣聲撕裂了沉寂。  
  
哭泣的孩子引起了他的注意，他強迫自己抬頭，掙扎著要睜開眼睛，在某個地方，一個孩子傷痛著，聽來像是他的孩子，聽起來像是Adam。  
  
他的雙眼和雙耳都玩起花招不聽使喚，有一陣子，一切都模模糊糊，視線邊緣顯得更暗，他不明白是否身處黑暗中，又或者他已經目盲了，不知道哪一種情況更讓他害怕。經過了不曉得到底是幾秒、幾分鐘或是幾小時，有人影遊蕩到他視野中，坐著的那名一身黑服，穿著西裝的男人，有鑽石領帶夾的反光，站著的那個也穿黑衣，手上有槍，那把槍正抵著一個小孩的脖子。  
  
  
在男孩尚未開口之前，Lestrade都還不知道那就是他的孩子。  
  
「爹地。」他啜泣著，那讓Lestrade的世界分崩離析，他的心智還不甚清晰，唯獨聚焦在一件事情上：去Adam身邊，幫助Adam。他試著逼自己站起來(He tries to push himself to his feet)，這才知道他並不是癱瘓，而是被綁住了，他要甩開腳鐐，扭著肩膀，然而那些約束強烈地咬住了他的雙腕與腳踝，即使他所坐的椅子和水泥地面摩擦出刺耳的尖銳聲響，他就是無法重獲自由。  
  
他掙扎又掙扎，關節終於疼痛到無法承受，他仍不時地奮鬥著，因為那是他的兒子，那是他的孩子啊，最後，一聲輕柔笑聲讓他分神。  
  
    
「你知道，你手機有一通語音留言呢，」那耳熟的聲音說著，戲弄著，帶著輕微地挖苦，那個孩子氣的、如同唱歌的聲音，使Lestrade的恐懼節節上升，「實際上呢，有好幾通，全是你老婆，歇斯底里的、哭泣著的，請求你去找她的兒子，你的兒子。」Lestrade拖了一會兒才認出這是穿西裝的那男人，他目不轉睛，也許他該大嚷、呼喊，或是尖叫，但他唯一做到的仍是盯著看，保持呼吸，這夢靨可以消失嗎，為什麼他只能盯著對方？「你聽到她這樣請求已經發生很久了，不是嗎？探長，人們總是向你請求又懇求，雙膝著地，彷彿正在祈禱。」這人的聲音從嘲弄的語調，降成了一種不滿意的噓聲，那些吐出的言語就像射在Lestrade身上的子彈。  
  
  
  
他依然目不轉睛，希冀自己能做些什麼。  
  
那人持續地盯著他看，臉上帶著幸災樂禍的笑，他看來不像怪物；Greg Lestrade明白，從他希望自己不曾擁有的多年經驗來說，這不意味他就不是個怪物，人的臉孔能隱藏各種的邪惡，他的雙眼會顯示隱藏其中的黑暗面。這人的雙眼冷酷，而且算計，而且主要顯得空洞，全無人性，那是Lestrade所見過最為嚇人的一對眼睛，就像在鏡子中看到了惡魔，而且發現他瞪了回來。  
  
  
Lestrade將頭轉開，無法再面對那雙眼睛，他把眼光落在坐著的那人的大衣上，這讓他的胃一陣狂絞。  
  
「不，」他低語，「老天，不。」那件大衣，很熟悉，厚重的深色毛織品，即使在這狀況高聳的領子依然上翻。  
  
Sherlock被綁縛著，就像他一樣，呼吸很淺，他蒼白的臉龐上有一道狂野的血痕，他的眼睛──清澈聰穎，又脆弱地如同他們相遇的那日──正看向他的方向，一眼腫脹，大而圓，Lestrade猜他有腦震盪，他再度使勁著，拼命地拉扯他的手腕，即使感覺到銳利的塑膠割裂他的皮膚，他自己的血溫熱而令人作嘔地順著向下流到手指上。  
  
  
「哦那麼，探長，」這人說著，用了一種拖長而慢吞吞的方式喊出Lestrade的警階，「今天，我們有個選擇的遊戲，」他從容地走近了Adam，用一根手指抬起他的下巴，「一個是你從出生就開始撫養的男孩，」他說著，放下Adam下巴，然後瞥向Sherlock，「或者是你從下水道開始拉拔的那個男孩？」Lestrade掙扎著要甩開、不去聽那些話，彷彿只要全數否決，搖著頭，就能迫使那些遠離他。  
  
「你選哪一個兒子？」這人又問，手插在口袋，臉上堆著微笑，Lestrade再次拉扯著手腕，扭轉並且弓著背衝撞著，就像受到驚嚇的馬匹，對於痛楚、血流和噪音都毫不在意。  
  
「別說了，」他急促要求著，「別說了！」  
  
  
男人再一次吃吃笑著。  
  
「他們的性命在你手上，你知道的，你能做的就是選擇，說一個名字，我就只有一顆子彈。」挫敗驚恐的淚水，混著恐慌泉湧在Lestrade的雙眸，而他無力阻止落下。  
  
「拜託，老天哪，就讓他們離開吧，就 ──你到底想從我這裡得到什麼？」他再次轉頭，專注地看著兒子，他的驚恐清楚可見，Adam撇開頭，盡可能遠離那正抵著脖子的冰冷金屬槍管，他仍然在哭泣。  
  
「會沒事的，Adam。」他哽咽地說，但顫抖的聲音顯示他並無法肯定，「你會沒事，你會好好的。」那人以手耙梳過Adam的金髮，幾乎是親切地，Lestrade覺得反胃。  
  
「爹地總是對的，嗯哼，Adam？」他說，然而雙眼從沒放過Lestrade的臉部表情，他的手從Adam的頭部離開，接著他向前幾步，若無其事地，簡直像身處宴會之中。  
  
  
「這遊戲很簡單，探長，我知道以你的職務來說，你不會是個笨蛋，然而，你也總是有幫手......」那人針對性的看向Sherlock，而Sherlock毫無反應，Lestrade將目光從兒子身上撕扯開，轉而瞥向Sherlock，他的視線依然不變；Lestrade無法確認Sherlock究竟是凝視他，或者僅是無意識地穿透他，無論是否神智清醒，現在坐在椅子上的並非他熟知的那人了，而是那個曾在雨中閒蕩，發著抖，站在警方警戒線後方咕噥低喃的人，他總是喃喃自語，瞳孔渙散，皮膚濕黏。椅子上是被他救下來的那個人。  
  
「時間依舊，滴答向前，還有顆子彈等著呢，選這個，還是那個，由你來選，就說個名字吧。」Lestrade張開嘴，又闔上，他發現他甚至無法吞嚥，因為喉嚨已經太乾了，而且無法呼吸，因為空氣霎時如此凝重。  
  
「不，」他低語，「不。」那人聳肩，漫不經心地。  
  
「早想過你會這麼說，加個新規則，下回你再說'不'，那兩人都得死。」他咧嘴而笑。  
  
「為什麼？」Lestrade徒勞地擠出一句，「你為什麼要這樣做？」這人眉頭鎖起，然後砸嘴，他搖頭搖得彷彿多失望似的，「無聊的問題，探長，無聊的答案，因為，為什麼不這樣做呢？」Lestrade垂頭，出乎意料地，他所聽所聞盡是他兒子的啜泣，他耳中血液的奔流怒吼，還有血流順著指尖、再滑落到地板的輕柔滴落聲響，他何曾想過房間能如此安靜？這些聲音顯得如此刺耳，他無法忍受，但卻無路可逃，無處能躲。  
  
  
「快點，探長，你得下決定了，滴、答、滴、答。」Lestrade抬眼看，看向他兒子的雙眸。在他的生日，孩子曾經開口要一個徽章。  
 _「我想和爹地一樣，」_ 他曾這麼說， _「我要做與爹地一樣的工作。」_  
  
他看著Sherlock，他的視線、與這個沒有血緣的兒子那道沒有焦點的視線交會。  
  
在這孩子最糟糕的時候，他曾經抓著Lestrade的徽章，緊抓著就像那是個護身符， _「我想要人們聽我說，」_ 他說，那時他狂熱地顫抖，身體因為戒毒而掙扎不已， _「我知道事情，我能幫得上忙，我要做你做的事情。」_  
  
那個人仍滔滔不絕，倒數時間，哄騙又嘲諷，說真的，Lestrade不知道他到底想擊潰哪個人，或者他根本不在乎。  
  
  
  
「我，」最終，他低語，寂靜回歸了，明快地破空而至，從Lestrade向外擴散，凝重地佈滿房間，「不是他們，老天，放走他們，用我的命抵。」他說，語聲平靜。  
  
他聽到親生兒子哭出聲，啜泣新增了氣力，而從眼角餘光，他看到Sherlock動了──那微小的動作，也許是搖頭。他再也無法看著倆人了，那人揚起一側眉毛，然後聳了一下肩膀。  
  
「還真是容易預測啊，」他一手從口袋移出來，指向Lestrade背後的某人，「我會說，這是自私的選擇，逼著兩個兒子看著父親死去，但──」時間似乎慢了下來。  
  
    
Lestrade總是全心願意為這兩個兒子獻上他的生命。親生兒子，他為他朗讀床邊故事，教他玩足球，扛他上肩頭；他視同己出的兒子，是他從倫敦的排水溝拯救回來，而且這孩子自己也救了很多生命。他從沒想過，必須獻上性命的情況竟會實際發生。  
  
他感覺到槍口抵著他的後腦，知道在扳機擊發前只有幾秒鐘，不夠時間說再見，只有時間一瞥，只有一瞥，那不是個自覺的選擇，當那眼睛迎向他目光時，他雙眸盈滿道歉、遺憾、深愛。  
  
  
子彈寂靜。  
  
Sherlock旁觀，沉默，無助，當他父親的臉盛開如同血紅的玫瑰，血肉剝離如同花瓣，他的心如罩雲霧，渾沌不明，而他不能 _做_ 任何事，唯有凝望。  
  
Adam放聲尖叫，哭泣，掙扎。  
  
還能更糟嗎，Sherlock的內心一部份存疑，他的父親是不是有回看他？  
  
他並沒有選擇讓任何一個孩子死去，但他仍然選了一個孩子。  
  



End file.
